Popplio (Pokémon)
|} Popplio (Japanese: アシマリ Ashimari) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 17, which evolves into starting at level 34. Along with and , Popplio is one of three starter Pokémon of Alola available at the beginning of Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon. Along with and , it was the second Generation VII Pokémon to be revealed to the public on May 10, 2016. Biology Popplio is a Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and round, pink nose. There is a small, rounded earflap on each side of its head. Around its neck is a light blue ruff, which extends past its shoulders. It has four flippers. The front flippers are larger than the hind, and have white markings separating its toes. Popplio is able to snort bubbles of water from its nose, which it uses as part of its battle strategy, and it can swim at 25 mph (40 km/h). On land, it uses the elasticity of its bubbles to perform acrobatic stunts and jumps. http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/popplio/ It practices daily with increasingly large water bubbles. In the anime Major appearances Lana's Popplio has a Popplio, which debuted in Alola to New Adventure!. It is her main Pokémon, and is often seen outside of its Poké Ball. Minor appearances A Popplio briefly appeared alongside a and in I Choose You!. A 's Popplio appeared in a flashback in SM100 as a resident of what is now the Ultra Ruin. Pokédex entries type. Popplio can control water balloons, and works hard so it can make bigger balloons.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Professor Kukui owns a Popplio that first appeared in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl. Prior to PASM16 he gave it to Hau. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aromatic Mist|Fairy|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- }} |} Evolution |no2=729 |name2=Brionne |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=730 |name3=Primarina |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Popplio shares its with and . They are all known as the Sea Lion Pokémon. * Popplio's Japanese name and its romanization were revealed in a tweet of their trademark on April 17, 2016. Origin Popplio may be based on a with elements of a . Name origin Popplio may be a combination of ''sea lion pup, pop, pōpō (Hawaiian for ball), and ʻīlio-holo-i-ka-uaua (Hawaiian for the ; meaning "dog that runs in rough water"). Ashimari may be a combination of 海驢 ashika (sea lion), 鞠 mari (ball), and marine. In other languages , , and marine |fr=Otaquin|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Popplio|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Robball|demeaning=From and Ball |it=Popplio|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=누리공 Nurigong|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=球球海獅 / 球球海狮 Qiúqiúhǎishī|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=球球海獅 Kàuhkàuhhóisī|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Попплио Popplio|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Lana's Popplio Notes External links |} 728 de:Robball es:Popplio fr:Otaquin it:Popplio ja:アシマリ zh:球球海狮